1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trimmer mechanism for a sewing machine, and is particularly directed to a novel construction for a modular sewing machine attachment including trimmer mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sewing machines with trimming mechanism adjacent the needle to cut a work piece at about the same time that it is being sewn have been available for sometime. Such trimming mechanisms have been factory installed, and it has not been possible to purchase a machine which is without a trimmer and to which a trimmer could be conveniently added by a purchaser at a later time. The present invention overcomes the problem by providing a modular work trimmer which can be readily mounted on a sewing machine by the owner after the machine has left the manufacturer's factory. A prospective purchaser is thereby afforded, the opportunity of acquiring a machine without a trimmer, and, later when the need arises, or funds become available, adding the trimming mechanism.